Stay Another Day
by TinyShinySuka
Summary: "I felt guilty too. He lost his parents all over again while I discovered that I still may have part of mine" Short OS following up on the events 1x12 turned into a multi-chap story.
1. Chapter 1 : The Sleepover

I opened by eyes with a gasp. Jake was still in front of me but we were out of his memories. He looked shaken , like he had witnessed something terrible.

After all we had assisted the burning of several witch hunters by the hands of none other then my father but I knew there was something else. Something I wanted to ask him about

But I felt Adam's hand on the hollow of my back as I lift my gaze at him, then Diana, I slowly realized where we were. I glanced back at Jake and I saw the same relief and pure hurt in his eyes. I cannot ask him, not now at least

* * *

><p>We were alone at last but I couldn't gather the courage to ask him. I just watched him dig deeper and deeper into the ground into the shovel hit something hard. He looked up at me.<p>

The coffin. My father's coffin, and the answer to all of my current questions after having delved into Jake's memory and discovering that my father may just be alive.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked ,pulling me out of my reverie. I looked down to the tombstone and pushed the dirt away until the name John Blackwell appeared. It was now or never.

"I'm sure" I said quietly, getting up and tearing my eyes from the tomb to Jake.

He looked at me with those eyes, the very same ones that I woke up to in the abandoned house , and ironically my fathers old home. But before I could even ask him about it he turned and opened the coffin.

I held my breath. I wasn't looking forward to this. It seemed that since I joined the circle I keep ending up looking at dead bodies. Nick, Simone, Faye's grandpa, all those people on the boat ...

I was able to keep my calm and my eyes opened as Jake slowly lift the lid.

Lying on the satin sheets was the skeleton of what appeared to have been a dog. Jake looked up at me, but he didn't need to speak.

This changed everything.

I left the cemetery in a daze after burying the coffin again ,Jake silently following me ,as if he knew I wasn't able to talk or think.

* * *

><p>We ended up at Jake's house. Both sitting in silence on his bed. I grew more uncomfortable by the minute and felt the urge to break that silence.<p>

"What did you see on the boat ?" I blurted out. He looked up at me looking surprised. "I mean , you seemed so shaken. More then I was" I added looking up softly at him.

He looked away and I immediately regretted what I had said. He sighed and bury his head in his hands before gazing back at me.

"I saw her, my mother. Dying from the fumes on the other side of the door I got you from. I tried opening it again , with all my strength but it didn't. She choked right in front of me. And the worst thing is that I think she saw me. She asked me to save her and I left her down Cassie" He put his head back into his hands and I could see he was trying not to cry.

I wanted to hug him but I knew I shouldn't push it. I just put my hand on his shoulder

"I know what you mean. At one point one of the witches appeared to have seen me but she never answered me. But Jake do not feel guilty. You couldn't have changed anything. It was a memory, not time travel. We cannot interact there. Everything we saw was bound to happen again, no matter what we did" I said softly.

He looked up at me with those same eyes and I was overwhelmed by a wave of emotion. Without thinking I hugged him. He didn't move for a few seconds but as I was about to pull away I felt his arms slowly circling me. I buried my head in his neck and we slowly fell unto the bed.

I couldn't help but feel pity towards him. I felt guilty too. He lost his parents all over again while I discovered that I still may have part of mine. We stayed like this until I closed by eyes and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Thanks a lot for reading. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so it is not mind blowing sadly. I have no beta, typed this on my blackberry and English is not my first language. Feel free to comment and I'l gladly appreciate constructive criticism.  
>May prolong this into a multichap AU if any good ideas pop into my head. If you have any please do share!<p>

**I do not own "The Secret Circle" any of the characters or the plot. They belong to L.J Smith , the CW and whoever else may own the rights. **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Burn

**Author's Note : Quick update right ? I had a lot of time in my hand and my trusty BlackBerry too so I decided to write. I'm amazed when I look at the number of hits this story had. I'm so happy as this is my first foray in fanfiction ! So yep , here it is ,it's multi-chapter now. I' going to start thinking about a plot line now because as much as I like to describe feelings, it tends to get old without good old complications.**

**Thanks a lot to the reviewers it really inspired me to write this part. And to the others feel free to review, leave constructed criticism or even plot line ideas !**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 2 : The burn.**

I slowly opened my eyes and stifled a gasp when I found blue ones looking right back at me

"Oh my god ! " I exclaimed while scrambling up until I sat against the headboard panting from the surprise. "You scared me Jake !"

He chuckled " Sorry, but if you react like that I might be tempted to do that more often . You look cute when surprised "

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. It was awkward dealing with the tension between us, especially since he left when we were just getting started, when there could have been something between us , Jake and Cassie but it quickly ended up in Witch versus Witch Hunter. Not willing to go back thinking about that night and what could have been I quickly changed the subject.

"How long have I been sleeping ?" I asked while glancing around to find a clock.

"It's 10 AM " he said looking down at his watch. His hair seemed combed and he was wearing a light blue V neck shirt and black pants. He looked gorgeous but I couldn't let myself think about it that way. Especially after all the drama that happened before.

"Why are you wearing different clothes ?"

We looked down at his apparel as if he didn't understand my question "Oh. I woke up an hour ago and showered"

"And you didn't wake me?" I said , an octave higher.

"You seemed peaceful, and I had a feeling it had been a while since you truly slept"

It never ceased to amaze me how much he seemed to know about me. We connected on some strange level because as I gazed back at him, I could see that it was the same for him. People called him troubled and complex , but to me he was an open book. And it seemed it was the same for him.

"I think I'm going to go shower" I said shyly, growing more and more uncomfortable the more I realized how close we were , physically as he was sitting against the headboard next to me, but also mentally.

"You can use the one here" he said ,nodding towards a door next to the closet.

"I don't think so mister, I won't fall for that trick. Besides I have no clean clothes here" I half joked trying to lightened the mood after the passed day's events.

"And here I was hoping to catch a glimpse" He chuckled.

I laughed and slowly got up and off the bed. Quickly smoothing my messy hair I turned back to find him staring right back at me.

"See you, Jake" I said smiling softy.

"Bye Cassie" he answered the hint of a smirk I couldn't seem to get enough of on his lips. I slowly walked out of the room ,closing the door behind me before I could get caught in this attraction.

*

I walked out of my en suite bathroom into my bedroom, the towel tightly wrapped around me. I walked to the window and stared at the bright Saturday morning sky. My eyes soon fell on that fateful window ,the one where I saw Nick, the one where I wished I was able to see him after the accident, and the one where I wished to see his brother. But it was empty

Sighing I turned around and walked to the closet, got my clothes out and laid them on the bed. I started dressing without feeling his eyes on my back

*

I ended up grabbing lunch at the boathouse with Diana. Ethan was nowhere to be seen and Adam was extremely cold while serving our food. I was worried and I had a gut feeling that something bad will go down in the next few days. Something evil.

I lift my glance to Diana who was eating her French fries and decided to ask her about it.

"Have you talked to Adam recently ?"

She sigh and looked to the side, through the window. " No , he's been ignoring my texts " she said sadly.

Even though they've broken up, they had been together for so long they knew everything about each other.

"Did he tell his father ? About the boat and the murders ?" I asked in a whisper , while glancing around to see if Ethan was nearby.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He is really shaked by what you told him. I guess he never really expected his father to lie to him."

"He must feel so alone" I said looking out the window too.

"I'm guessing your not" she said turning away from the window and picking at her fries.

"Wait , wha-what do you mean ?" I asked ,the surprise probably evident in my eyes.

"Nothing in particular" she said a smile on her lips "Just that's I went at your house this morning but to my surprise no one was there. So where were you Cassie?"

Oh she was enjoying this way to much.

"I was at Jake's" I answered shyly ,looking down at my plate.

Her eyes went wide "Oh so you..."

"Oh no no we didn't do nothing like that ! Get your mind out of the gutter Diana" I exclaimed loudly. I realized that a few people in the boat house have heard us, but I winced when I saw Adam a few tables down. This won't help.

"So what happened " I could see she was curious. People didn't realized how much she loved gossip.

"We talked about things ..." I bit my tongue. Should I tell Diana about the coffin. "What we saw on the boat you know ..."

Turns out I couldn't bring myself to tell her. At least not without asking Jake. It was our quest for truth, not the Circle's.

"We ended up falling asleep. But again nothing happened so wipe that smile off your face"

She laughed and I joined in. Diana was one of the kindest and truly loving people I have met. Of all the people in the Circle , she was the most trustworthy.

"But seriously" she said "I'm never able to understand Jake. He is so complex."

I internally snorted.

"I mean is he good or bad ? Witch hunter or just witch. Does he actually cares or just wants to get closer ?"

"I know what you mean Diana" I sighed

*

I stood there waiting for him to open the door. I started feeling stupid coming here with absolutely nothing to say. He probably wasn't even home. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realized that he open the door until he spoke.

"Cassie ? What are you doing here ?"

I jumped in surprise and staring at him on the other side of the door in that shirt that matched his eyes , I was barely able to make cohered thoughts.

"Hum may I come in" I said uneasy.

"Sure " he replied opening fully the door while smirking. I felt like he was constantly mocking me . It was irritating but I love that about him. Wait what ?

"So , what did you come here for ?" He ask, that boyish smirk on his lips while looking down at me.

"Oh well I was in the neighborhood ..."

"You live next door Cassie" I could see in his eyes that he was stifling a laugh. Why was I being so stupid ?

"I just wanted to check if you were okay, after all that happened and all ..." I said looking around , afraid to see his eyes go from laughter to pain.

He stepped closer and I looked up.

"I'll never forget what I saw, and I'll always wish I would have been able to save her but I was happy to be able to talk to you about it. It felt right, like you understood me you know what I mean ?"

I nodded. He felt the same thing too. The same connection.

"You know that I'm here for you this time. To warn you about them. I'm no longer with them. They killed my parents. You do trust me right ?"

I nodded again ,looking into his eyes, mesmerized.

He stepped closer to me and we were nearly touching.

"Good, I'm glad" he whispered while lowering his head towards mine.

I knew what was going to happened and I didn't mind it. I wanted it. It was all the tension, the attraction causing it and I wanted to see it unfold. I slowly closed my eyes as his lips inched towards mine.

Suddenly a sharp pain travels my body. My eyes snapped open and I jumped back, desperately digging my hand inside my shirt to tear the chain away. I was finally able to get it off and threw the necklace I had gotten from where my father was almost burned to the ground.

"Cassie , what happened?" Jake asked.

"The medallion , it ... it burned me" I whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and I saw the same worry I felt reflected in them.


End file.
